Here Comes The Big Red Car (album)
"Here Comes The Big Red Car" is a Wiggles album that was released on February 2, 2006. It features mainly songs off the Big Red Car album from 1995, but also has a couple new songs such as "I Want To Wear The Jacket" which was originally a Cockroaches song, which was called "I Want A Leather Jacket". The accompanying video was released on March 23, 2006. Tracklist #Big Red Car #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) #Wags The Dog #Five Little Joeys #Di Dicki Do Dum #Brown Girl In The Ring #Sorry Again #Introduction #I'm A Cow #Do The Flap #Pufferbillies #Joannie Works With One Hammer #I Want To Wear The Jacket #Introduction #Hat On My Head #The Four Presents #Introduction #Georgia's Song #I Am A Dancer #Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea #Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo #Dorothy's Dance Party #Henry's Dance #Sanctissima #Here We Go Dorothy #My New Shoes Personnel * THE WIGGLES ® MURRAY COOK, JEFF FATT, ANTHONY FIELD, GREG PAGE * Music Produced By: Anthony Field Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay Vocals: Greg Page, Paul Paddick, Emma Buter and Caterina Mete Manzillas: Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier, Sam Moran, Greg Truman and Gerry Brady Guitar: Anthony Field: John Field and Terry Murray Bass: Murray Cook and Chris Lupton Keyboard: Jeff Fatt and Dominic Lindsay Piano Accordion: Dominic Lindsay Drums: Tony Henry and Andrew Bignell Bazouki: George Tseros Track 2 recorded by Chris Brooks, mixed by Chris Brooks, Anthony McKenzie and Phil Judd Track 7, 13, 20, 21 recorded and mixed by Rob Gist at Tune Master Productions * All other tracks originally engineered by Aaron Ruig, Rob Perez and The Wiggles. Originally recorded at Tracking Station Studios and Struggle Street Studios, Bellevue Hill, Sydney. Originally mastered by |William Bowden at Festival Studios. * All Tracks Re-Mastered by Don Bartley Release Dates * America: January 10, 2006 * Australia: February 2, 2006 Trivia * The songs On Your Holiday and Teddy Bear Hug and the speaking recordings Bouncing Ball and My Holiday At The Beach were removed. * Joannie Works With One Hammer received its actual name on this album. * I Want To Wear The Jacket adapts The Cockroaches' I Want A Leather Jacket song. * The songs I Want To Wear The Jacket, Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea, Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo and Sorry Again were recorded at Tune Master Productions. * Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea and Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo have new recorded versions. * * Goofs *The US release removes the word "Trad./Arr." from some of the songs such as Five Little Joeys. *John Field's name is removed from Sorry Again. Gallery HereComestheBigRedCar-CD(US).jpg|CD (US version) File:HereComestheBigRedCar-AlbumBooklet.jpg|Front and back cover 81VkjyDcnjL._SL1500_.jpg|Back Cover Cd-The-Wiggles-Here-Comes-The-Big-Red.jpg|Disc MI0000506504.jpg|US Cover MI0002372485.jpg|Back cover $_5.00.jpg|Universal Cover $_6.00.jpg|Back cover IMG_0081.jpg|Disc IMG_4959.jpg|Inlay Album booklet AU Front Cover Back Cover Page 1 Page 2 Page 3 Page 5 Page 6 Page 7 US HereComestheBigRedCar-AlbumBookletPage1.jpg|Page 1 HereComestheBigRedCar-AlbumBookletPage2.jpg|Page 2 HereComestheBigRedCar-AlbumBookletPage3.jpg|Page 3 HereComestheBigRedCar-AlbumBookletPage4.jpg|Page 4 HereComestheBigRedCar-AlbumBookletPage5.jpg|Page 5 HereComestheBigRedCar-AlbumBookletPage6.jpg|Page 6 HereComestheBigRedCar-AlbumBookletPage7.jpg|Page 7 Category:Wiggles albums Category:2006 Category:2006 albums Category:Galleries Category:Adapted Song Albums Category:Albums that have Song Credit Mistakes